Forsake
by twilightbabyloverfanatic
Summary: Michael and Tamika Jones are newly weds in love. Tamika loves her husband more than anythinga and anyone she would do anything to keep him to herself...anything.
1. Prolouge

**I've had this idea for a while and this story is all mine, I created the storyline and the characters. They are all mine! (:**

**Prolouge**

"Tamika, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" These words will echo in my head for the rest my life. The happiest day of my life is when I met my husband Michael. I love him with all my heart and I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. And as I'm driving down this highway with him sleeping by my side I think of everything I had to do to keep him to myself. And how I would do it again if I had to.

**Ok I know it's short and a tease but I want to set the mood for this story. (:**


	2. Anniversary

**Hey guys this story is being told by Tamika in the past tense. The first chapter was after she had done what she did so this is her telling you what she done did.**

**Does that make sense? Lol**

I remember it. I remember all of it, everything is clear as if it happened yesterday. I remember how it started and how it ended. It was our anniversary and I had been planning what we would do for weeks. Michael would come home as usual; he would put his stuff down and walk into our bedroom. And there he would find me, in red lace with rose petals all around me. All of his favorites would be on the table beside our bed waiting for him. First we would eat and then…well I would fulfill my god given duties as his wife. But he didn't come home that evening, not on time anyway. I finished everything and planned it so that I would be ready fifteen minutes before he got home, so I waited. Fifteen minutes passed and I waited. Before I knew it five hours had passed before I heard his key in the door, and I hadn't moved from that spot. I heard him pull out his keys and turn the lock, and I heard him open and close the door. He dropped his bag at the foot of the door as always and made his way across the room to our bedroom. I sat up straighter when he opened the door and I smiled when I saw his jaw drop as he took in the picture in front of him. He looked around at the room, the rose petals, the food and then finally me.

"Wow," was all he could manage. I was infuriated. How could he be late to our anniversary and then forget about it. However I managed to speak calmly.

"Happy anniversary," I also managed a smile. He looked around again and then walked slowly towards where I sat.

"Tamika, I am so sorry. I was going to come home right after work but then Justin wanted to take me out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary." I know it seemed innocent enough but when he told me that something inside me snapped. I was no longer upset at Michael; it was Justin's fault that he was late in first place. Justin had taken our night, taken half of it for himself, and he had to pay for it. I could feel him walking closer to me. "Tamika, are you upset with me?" I looked at him and took his hands in mine.

"Of course not Michael." He smiled at this and kissed my cheek.

"I promise I will make this up to you tomorrow." He walked pass me to go to the bathroom and take his shower like usual. Normally he stayed in the shower for any hour, and Justin lived right up the street. That gave me plenty of time. As quickly and quietly as I could mange I grabbed some clothes and my keys and slipped out the door.

**Ok so I know it's really short but that's how I want this story to be. It's gonna go kinda fast and I want to keep you guys guessing BUT if you want me to change it then REVIEW! And if you like it then REVIEW! (:**


	3. Interrogation

**Ok so this is the chapter where you find out what Tamika did to Justin (:**

I woke up the next morning next to my gorgeous husband who did not have to work that day so I decided to make us some breakfast like I do every morning. I always wake up before him. As I walked through the living room I turned the T.V. on and then made my way to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

_The mysterious and brutal murder of a local resident sometime last night is baffling local law enforcement._

This made me stop what I was doing and turn to face the T.V.

_The police found 27 year old Justin Holden stuffed into the trunk of his car which was parked in an open field early this morning. That young man was stabbed multiple times and is face was burned beyond recognition, his I.D. and cell phone were the only way the police could identify him._

The gruesome picture of Justin's body was enough to make anyone sick, except me of course, since I was seeing his body this way for the second time. I smiled and took a sip of my coffee before putting on my most horrified face.

"Oh my god," I ran into the bedroom and shook Michael awake, still keeping my expression frantic. "Michael wake up! Justin's been murdered!" Somehow my panic sunk in, he sat up in the bed and looked at me with crazed tired eyes.

"What?" I nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room so show him the image of Justin's body that they were showing yet again. Even I thought it was brutal, much worse than last night. I looked over at him and saw his shocked expression.

"How could this happen?" I wrapped my arms around him and cried silently into his chest. I could feel the rumble of his own tears.

"I'm so sorry darling." Before he could ask anything else there was a knock at the door. I pulled away and look into his now bloodshot eyes. "I'll get rid of whoever it is and I'll be right back," I turned away from him and walked to the door. But I knew I wouldn't be back and I already knew who was at the door. It was time for the show to begin.

"Mrs. Jones?" That was a woman. I could hear Marcus' shock and surprise when he replied.

"Um yes that's me. How can I help you officers?" I didn't think they would send two for a simple murder. Maybe Justin was more important than I realized.

"It's about your friend, Justin Barnes. He was found dead in the trunk of his car this morning." There was silence, the officers looked between us and I looked over at Marcus to see that he had wiped his face but was biting back tears. He'll get over it.

"Yes. We saw the news story a moment ago." They didn't respond but the male officer shifted his weight uncomfortably. I moved out of the way slightly. "Please come in." They nodded and walked in making their way to the living room and sat down on the couch. I closed the door and followed them into the living room. The woman officer cleared her throat.

"Mister Jones I understand how hard this must be for you but we need to ask you some questions about Justin." Marcus didn't respond and I could see the woman growing impatient so I spoke up.

"What kind of questions?" They finally turned their attention over to me when they realized they weren't going to get an answer from Marcus.

"How close they were? What kind of relationship they had? Things like that." She said it so naturally like it was something extremely normal.

"That sounds like an interrogation."

"Because it is Mrs. Jones," this upset me.

"Are saying that my husband is a suspect?" She smiled humorlessly at this.

"Mrs. Jones, a man was found stabbed to death and stuffed into his trunk. In a murder investigation everyone is a suspect." I opened my mouth to speak but she wasn't finished. "And besides from what I heard your husband was the last person to see Justin alive." Now aside from me that was probably true but I wasn't going to let them take Marcus to jail, I'd kill them all before that happened. The questioning lasted for another hour and after a while Marcus actually joined me since he was the one they wanted anyway. They had visited Justin's wife before coming here and she'd said that he called when he and Marcus went their separate ways, which in my mind gave Marcus some kind of alibi. They didn't think so.

"For all we know you could have followed him and.." I cut them off.

"My husband would never do anything like that. And Justin was his best friend!" As calm as I stayed throughout this whole thing they were starting to piss me off. "Look you guys asked your questions, if you don't mind I think we should continue this some other time." The man and women looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation and after a few moments they stood up.

"Alright Mrs. Jones but we'll be in touch." The man in an attempt to be friendly gave me a smile that I quickly disregarded.

"I'm sure you will be." I lead them to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally gone. And if they knew what was good for them they would stay gone.

_**Outside the apartment building**_

"So what do you think boss?" The male policeman asked.

"I can't tell yet. He seemed pretty upset but that could just be good acting. We'll question him again soon." He nodded.

"What about the wife?" She scoffed and shook her head.

"That housewife? No, she couldn't have pulled something like this off." They got into their car and drove off.

**Reviews would be nice especially if I shouldn't continue this story. ****^_^**


	4. Arrangements

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner life has been throwing some crazy stuff at me lately lol but here's the next chapter plus I'm starting a new story so check it out (:**

Tamika walked over to the window and watched to detectives get into their car and drive off before walking over to her husband and sitting next to him.

"Honey are you ok?" He shook his head no. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"I can't believe it, I had just seen him. How can he be dead?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know baby but I promise we'll get through this together." He nodded ad took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She kissed his cheek.

"You go take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." He nodded and sulked into the bathroom. She got up and made her way into the kitchen. She had just started cooking when her husband's phone started to ring. She looked over at it and then looked towards the bathroom. The water was running so she assumed he was in the shower already. She walked over to the couch and picked up his phone, the caller ID said Leila. That was Justin's wife's name. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Tamieka?" Came from the other end. "Is that you?"

"Yes Leila it's me. I'm sorry about Justin, Marcus is taking it pretty hard." There was silence on the other end and then she heard her choking sobs overtake her. "Oh Leila I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's ok, that's what I called to talk to Marcus about. I need him to help me plan the funeral and tell Justin's family." She nodded of course as Justin's best friend she would want his help for the funeral.

"Well he's in the shower right now but I'll tell him to call you when he gets out." She heard her sniff over the phone.

"Thanks Tamika, you're such a good friend." She smiled.

"Call me if you need anything." And with that she hung up and went back to preparing breakfast. Once he was out of the shower and sat down to eat she told him about what Leila said.

"I told her you would call once you were out of the shower." He nodded and continued to eat his food. She hated to see him suffer this way but it was necessary. They ate their breakfast in silence and it wasn't long before Marcus was on the phone with Leila making plans. He hung up and then walked over to the door and started putting on his jacket. She watched him in silence.

"Leila wants me to come over so that we can look at some patterns for the casket." She nodded and smiled encouragingly at her husband.

"Dinner will be ready for you when you come home." He stopped putting on his jacket and turned to face her, she could see that he had been crying again. He held out his arms and motioned for her to come here. She stood up and walked over to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without you Tamika. I could never handle something like this on my own." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Marcus you are my husband, I'll never let you go through anything like this alone." He smiled and kissed her forehead hugging her tighter. Soon he let go and kissed her goodbye. When he left she cleaned the table and started cleaning the house keeping a close eye on the clock the whole time. When she was finally done the time was a quarter to 8. "Well I should get dinner started I'm sure Marcus will be home soon." She starting making dinner convinced that her husband would be home around 8, 8:30 or 9 at the latest. However, when she looked up at the clock when she was done cooking it read 9:30. Surely he couldn't still be making plans with Leila so she decided to call him. She called and on the third ring he picked up.

"Hey babe."

"Hey where are you?" She could hear Leila's voice in the background.

"What about this one? You know yellow was his favorite color." She clenched her fists, how could he still be there when she told him that she was going to be making dinner?

"I'm still with Leila, she ordered out and didn't want to eat alone and she wanted to go over a few more templates." So it's her fault that he's not here with me she thought. She kept her cool of course.

"Oh that's ok I was just calling to say that I'm going to visit my father and that I probably won't be back when you get here." She heard him chewing over the phone and then he replied to something that Leila said before turning back to her.

"Alright babe, I'll wait up for you." She smiled.

"Darling you don't have to do that."

"I want to." There was no point in arguing so she agreed and they said goodbye. Without wasting any time she called her father, he answered on the first ring.

"Tamika sweetheart?" She smiled at her father's loving voice.

"Yes dad it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be stopping by in a few hours, I need your help with something."

"Ok darling, I'll be here." She nodded and hung up the phone. She cleaned up the food in the kitchen and put it away and grabbed her purse and jacket. She would be going to visit her father but she was going to pay Leila a visit first.

**I know this chapter was a little boring but trust me it's gonna pay off just bear with me you guys (: and one more thing no reviews no chapter. All I ask is one review per chapter just so that I know someone is enjoying this story (:**


End file.
